Many documents are generated in today's electronic society. An electronic document can include an object that provides an illustration or a visualization of a portion of the text in the document. For example, a United States patent document often has one or more drawings that appear close to the beginning of the document, while references to these drawing appear throughout the written description of the patent. For example, a document may have a figure titled “FIG. 1A” on page 2 of the document, which is referenced on page 12 of the document (e.g., page 12 of the document may include the text “FIG. 1A is a diagram illustrating . . . ”). When a user is reading the text on page 12 that references FIG. 1A, he might not remember all the details of FIG. 1A and may need to go back to page 2 to get the detailed information, and then return back to page 12. This may be very inconvenient and distracting from the flow of ideas. Existing viewing applications lack functionality that provides a convenient method to link a table or a figure in an electronic document to the text that is referring to such illustrative object.